Discución
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Ese enano no entendía que su equipo era mejor y esa cascarrabias no sabia que SU equipo era aun mejor...


**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... se que no subí ayer jeje pero bueno, la maldita computadora se pirateo y no se queria prender u.u pero bueno... lo que importa es que ya estoy aqui con la letra D, asi que a leer... por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Karin y Yuzu! :3 tambien aprovecho para felicitar a una de mis amigas que hoy cumple años, ¡Resuri-chan! felices 17:3  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **''Discución''**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **''Las discuciones son el escollo de la amistad''  
**_

Y ahí estaban discutiendo... Otra ves.

¿Ahora qué era lo que tenía tan furioso al Hitsugaya y tan furica a la Kurosaki?

Ah.

Cierto.

No. No era por que ella lo llamase enano o niño de primaria. No. No era que él la llamara por su apehido. No. No era que algun idiota le coqueteara a la morena y ella le siguiera el juego solo para hacerlo estallar. Y no. No era que alguna arrastrada se le encimara al de cabellera blanca que, aunque el no hiciera caso y tratara lo mas friamente posible a su ''victima de dos patas'', terminaba reclmandole al chico haciendo caso omiso a la NO atención del joven a la arrastrada.

Ahora era algo mucho mas serio para ambos.

Tan serio que hasta romperían su hermosa relación de ya dos años y medio... ok, no tanto, pero lo consideraban SUPER serio.

Y esque ambos eran tan distintos en sus gustos como eran tan iguales para escoger su deporte favorito. Y ahora, por ese mismo desporte tan querido para ambos, es que los tenía en una acalorada discución.

-¡Mi equipo es mejor que el tuyo!-Gritaba la pelinegra con la respectiva camisa de su amado equipo.

-¿No estás viendo el partido o qué?, ¡Esta claro que mi equipo tiene mucha mas ventaja que el tuyo!-Se quejó el albino.

-¡Te digo que no!, ¡Tu eres el que no esta viendo bien el partido Hitsugaya!-Ok, ya lo estaba llamando por su apellido. Mejor se tomaba sus precauciones antes de que la Kurosaki le aventara con lo primero que encontrara.

-¡Ya sé!, hagamos una apuesta-La chica lo miró con ojos curiosos.

-...Habla-Se cruzó de brazos mientras se acomodaba en el sillón frente al televisor.

-Si mi equipo gana, tu haras lo que yo quiera por toda una semana-También se acomodó en el sillón.

-¿Y yo que gano?-Preguntó de golpe y con el ceño aun fruncido.

-Haré lo que tu quieras por...-Tenía que pensar en algo que captara su atención completamente.-¿Dos meses?-Vió su cara de estarlo pensando pero al final aceptó.

Se acomodaron en el sillón quedando ambos en cada extremo de el y con una mesita frente a ellos con botana y bebida. Encendieron el televisor y enseguida el partido se apoderó de la pantalla empezando con una gran ventaja el equipo de la pelinegra lo cual la tenía gritando de alegría mientras se lo restregaba al albino, el cual no se inmutaba hasta que el segundo tiempo empezó y el equipo de la chica ya había anotado un gol.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!-Fue el grito de la joven en ese momento.

-¡Pero mira que golazo!... ¿Listo para ser mi esclavo?, aah.. ya tengo tantas cosas que ponerte a hacer-Parloteó la chica felizmente después de haberse sentado en el sillón y llenandose la boca con toda clase de botanas.

Eran ya los ultimos minutos del partido y el equipo de Toshiro no anotaba ni un solo gol, Karin ya empezaba a dar ordenes al albino y este solo respondía con un ''-Aún no acaba el partido Kurosaki-'' y aunque ella aborrecia que la llamara asi, se lo dejó pasar ya que el pobre se veía por los suelos. No fue que hasta el minuto 85 que finalmente metió gol el equipo del albino, ahora él era el que saltaba de alegría, por mas raro que eso se viera en el peliblanco.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOolLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!-Se escuchó el grito del albino por toda la recidencia Kurosaki.

Y la chica rapidamente cambió a una expresión de angustia. Si empataban ¿Quién ganaría?.

-Aún no termina el partido-Dijo en su defenza mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Ahora si ¿No?-Comentó el joven sentandose en el sillón ya que por la emoción contenida había saltado del este.

Terminó el partido y los equipos quedaron empatados y aunque les dieron tiempo extra ninguno volvío a meter un solo gol. Apagaron el televisor y ambos se voltearon a ver en silencio.

-Entonces... ¿Quién ganó?-Preguntó la chica después del prolongado silencio. Toshiro se acercó a ella.

-Ni tu ni yo, eso está mas que obvio-Respondió.

-Mmmm...-Estuvieron callados unos instantes mas hasta que Karin volvió a hablar.-Oye... no quería discutir hace rato...yo-

-Lo sé, fue algo estupido, además ninguno de los dos ganó-

Se observaron directamente a los ojos y comenzaron a reír.

-No me gust que discutamos-Comentó Karin acurrucandose en los brazos del chico mientras el se recargaba con ella en brazos sobre al sillón.

-Mmmm...Pues a mi si-Karin volteó a verlo extrañada-Por esto-Contestó la duda de la chica besando dulcemente sus labios a lo que ella respondió enseguida.

-Así saben mas ricos tus labios-Dijo juguetonamente sin separar su boca de la de ella formando una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

-¿Saben mas ricos?-Pregntó sin detener al chico que ahora tenía encima de ella mientras la besaba.

-La reconciliación después de una acalorada discución sencillamente me encanta-Constestó atacando los labios de la chica mas apasionadamente.

Estuvieron un rato mas asi hasta que escucharon que alguien llegaba a la casa.

-Karin-chan, ya llegamos-Se escucho el grito de su melliza al entrar. No queriendo, el albino se separó de los condenados labios de su novia a los que se hizo adicto y le ayudo a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

-Hola Yuzu, papá, Ichi-Nii-Saludó la morena. Los tres mencionados respondieron siendo el ultimo mas cortante al ver al albino.

-Ya me tengo que ir-Dijo Toshiro después de haber platicado con la familia de Karin.

-¿No te quedas a cenar Hitsugaya-kun?-Preguntó la rubia.

-No. Gracias, tengo que regresar a casa, Matsumoto quería que arreglara su auto-Contestó poniendose de pie. Se despidió de la familia siendo fulminado por el hermano mayor y siendo guiado a la salida por la pelinegra. Se despidieron con otro rapido, pero apasionado beso y la chica volvió a entrar a la casa.

Una hora mas tarde en el cuarto de las mellizas.

-Oye Karin-chan... ¿Tu y Hitsugaya-kun discutieron verdad?-Preguntó curiosa mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-Si... pero ya esta todo bien-Contestó sonriente y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al recordar su reconciliación.

-Lo pude notar-Dijo divertida la rubia, Karin alzó una ceja confundida.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó.

-A que tu reconciliación se hace notar a los cuatro vientos-Contestó divertida y entonces Karin tomó el espejo que estaba en su buró, se observó la cara y pudo notar claramente una mancha morada en su cuello.

¡¿Cuando demonios había llegado eso ahí?!... talves cuando sintió que algo succionaba su cuello justo antes de que sus hermanos y su padre hiciera acto de presencia en la sala...

-Maldito enano...-Dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Son tan lindos!-Chilló su melliza.

-¡Calla y duerme!-Exclamó apagando la luz y dandole la espalda a su melliza.

Definitivamente, el enano pagaría caro aquello

* * *

 **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite trolleador Kubo. xD  
**

 **¿Qué tal este Os?. Sinceramente a mi me encanto xD pero ustedes son los unicos jueces aqui xD. Y por cierto Escollo se refiere a obstaculos o peligro, por si no entendieron (yo no entendí, asi que lo busque para facilitarles el trabajo de entender la frase xD) bueno, creo que eso es todo.  
**

 **Gracias por el apoyo mis lectores. Saludossssssssssssssss! y hasta el siguiente Os. :3**

* * *

 **Siguiente Os:Espectaculo**


End file.
